I'll be there
by Inu Yasha9
Summary: Chapter 2 is up CIA agents Kagome and Sango are after a mass murderer named inu yasha, but Kagome falls in love with him before her job is done....Inu/Kag Mir/San then in some other story im makeing its gonna be Inu/San
1. A man named Inu Yasha

This is a tribute to the story Hime-Chan made. mine is kinda simular to hers, and im sorry. well this is my first time i have every made a Fan- Fiction so bare with me  
  
((( "I'll be there" ))) Chapter 1: A man name Inu Yasha  
  
" So it was the great Sessh who destroyed Wharehouse 61 eh...."  
  
" Yes, but I presume he went down with the flames "  
  
" You are probobly right though Kagome, No one could survive an explosion that big, besides he is only human. "  
  
"YES YES YES, im always right, OHMYGOSH, I completely forgot about my date with Mike!" Kagome bolts out of the door and hops in her dodge viper and jets home.  
  
the phone rings back in the office and sango answers "Hello, state the emergancy" "HIYO!!!" "who is this" "do you wanna die" "uh......um....AHHHHHHHHH!!!: "Is only me sango" "Miroku, you ass" "I towwy" he chuckles "well i have to get back to work" she hangs the phone up  
  
back at kagomes pent house " GOTTA HURRY OR I'LL BE LATE " She quickly undresses and turns on the shower, she steps into the shower, she lifts her head to allow the water flow down her beutiful shaped body, she runs her fingers through her long beutiful hair, she opens a bottle of shampoo, she squeezes a small portion of the shampoo into her hands and rubs it in her hair " MY EYES!!!" some of the suds seaped into her eyes, she scrambles about to get it out of her eyes, " OWWIE OWWIE OWWIE!!! " she trips on her foot and bumps her head on the wall " OW " she stands up and rubs her head, then she punches the, " STUPID THING " she takes a bar of soap and lathers it up, she starts to rub it over her arms then she does so on her breasts, she puts the soap away and starts to run her hands all down her body to wash the soap off, she puts her hands on the knobs and turns them, she grabs her towel and raps it around her body, " OFF TO THE CLOSET!!! " she looks into the closet " what to wear?, what to wear? " she puts on a white dress that fits tight on her breasts that goes down to her knees, she wears matching high heals, she has her hair up into a bun and a pure gold necklace " well time to go... "  
  
~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome arrives at the Mexican restraunt called " Alimento muy bueno " "its 8:30, where is he " suddenly a man walks into the restraunt, he has long white hair and red marks on his cheek " hello kagome " " uh....hi, how do you know...... "  
  
" thats not important, what is important is what I have to tell you, I know your in the CIA... " " what...who is telling.... " The man slams 150-million dollars on to the table " I want you to kill my younger brother, Inu yasha , do what ever you need to do to get to him " " wait a minute, Inu Yasha the Mass-Murderer, but he'll kill me so I cant get to him I'd have to.....  
  
the man glances at her and smiles " exactly "  
  
" I DONT SLEEP WITH PEOPLE!!! " " don't dissapoint me kagome " the man gets up and leaves " I DONT KNOW YOUR NAME MISTER " before kagome leaves she notices a piece of paper with 50 k in it and a message that reads " go to the airport in town at 2300 hours and go to sector b and board plane A i'll pay for your fairs "  
  
" i dont know if i should trust that man "  
  
~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Sango-chan, I have a question "  
  
" yes what is it " " here take this "  
  
Sango takes the piece of paper and reads it " YES, we have to get Inu yasha, so go " " ok but if any thing happens im gonna kill you " suddenly a man walks in " ok kagome time to go "  
  
kagome gets up and walks toward the man and follows him to his vehivle " so why do you want him dead, hes got susana, my gun, well not mine but should've been mine and he's got the shikon no tama statue, it is a powerful and magical statue that can turn a half-yukai to a full blooded yukai, makeing him stronger " " so you want me to go to France and find him " " yes i do, and here take this " he throws her a tiny box "  
  
" CONDOMS?! " " yes, to get to him you have to be his mate "  
  
" I DONT DO THIS KINDA STUFF " " do it, don't dissapoint me kagome, besides you said that yesterday at the restraunt " " oh yeah thats right " " throw in 100 million wulong in and i'll do it "  
  
" okay " he hands her 100 million wulong " okay where here, heres the fair money and good luck kagome "  
  
" ok, good bye and whats your name " " you can call me lord sesshoumaru " he streaks off before she can say bye again, she walks up to a stuwardess and asks her where do I pay for my fairs "  
  
" over there miss " she points over to a counter with a woman by it  
  
" okay thank you " she walks over to the clerk " to france please "  
  
" oh you made it just in time " she takes the money " she starts typing into the computer " your name is? " " Kagome K-A-G-O-M-E " " thank you and heres your ticket lady Kagome " " thank you " she looks at the name tag " Julia " she walks off to the gates and gives the ticket taker her ticket " have a nice flight "  
  
kagome walks over to the entrance of the plane and steps in, she takes a seat over by a window "  
  
~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~  
  
she reads a piece of paper sessh gave her, it contained a ticket to a ball and picture of Inu Yasha " wow he's cute " she calls for a cab and steps into the car " to the Bebop hotel " she sets her bags into her room, she comes back out and enters the cab " to the , embassy ," " thanks you " she hands him 20 french dollars " well im here " she enters the building and climbs the stairs to the ball room, she quickly quickly spots Inu Yasha, she makes her way through the croud and is pushed out onto the balcony by Inu Yasha " Hello miss Kagome "  
  
" HOW THE HELL DOES EVERY ONE KNOW MY NAME " " DUCK " Inu Yasha yells, he grabs her and dives off the balcony and all of the sudden the balcony explodes " thank you Inu Yasha " Inu lands on the ground and sits her down, he hops into his car and starts it " HOP IN " kagome hurrely gets into the car dodging flying bullets " your life always this exiting mass-murderer INU YASHA " " GEEZ WHY DOES EVERYONE SAY THAT, i only killed 90 men " Inu yasha pulls up to a deserted parking lot and presses a button that on his steering wheel and then a big tunnel appears in front of them, he pulls into the tunnel and parks, he presses the button again and then the tunnel closes " so like my hide out "  
  
" its roomy " she steps out, she puts her hand in her pocket remembering the condoms " eh..... " she frowns and grabs her bags from the back of the car " how did you get my bags in here " " I broke into your room and stole em for you " " o~K then, where is my room " " follow me " Inu Yasha leads kagome to her room, he unlocks it and gives her the keys to the front door of the place and her room " thanks you " she slams the door and unpacks hanging her clothes and putting them onto a metal bar in the closet, she locks the door to her room and and starts to get undressed, she turns the knob to the shower and steps in the shower, she lets her heair down revealing her long beutiful black hair, Inu Yasha sits down in his room and turns on his *cough * security monitor *cough* tv, he turns it onto kagomes room and notices shes not in there, he tries the bathroom and sees that the shower is on, he turns on the shower cam and scans her body " SHE FINE " he everntually reaches her breasts and leaves it there for a minute. he turns it off, and goes to her room and tries to open her door " damn it "  
  
kagome hears him and starts to tease him acting like shes being naughty " OH YEAH, YES, YES, YES " she starts to moan " DEEPER DEEPER OH YEAH " Inu Yasha breaks the door in " get out here you bastard " Kagome giggles " your so gullable " " WHY YOU " he opens the shower curtains  
  
" AHHHHHH " kagome screams 2 minutes later Inu yasha comes out rubbing his head " it was worth it "  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~~~  
  
this is my first fan-fic so bare with me now, yes i know i said that at the top, all i want is reviews reviews reviews i want at least 4 or 5 or i wont continue, thank you very much sincerely me 


	2. Do you love me, the real question nothi...

I had many great reviews from all of you out there. thanks much.........YOU LOVE ME YOU REALLY LOVE  
  
ME............... ok this one might have some lemon scenes so any one under 18 shouldn't read.  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own any inu yasha characters, but this is why they call it a fancfic  
  
((( I'll be there ))) Chapter 2: Do you love me, the real question.  
  
last time: kagome hears him and starts to tease him acting like shes being naughty " OH YEAH, YES, YES, YES " she starts to moan " DEEPER DEEPER OH YEAH " Inu Yasha breaks the door in " get out here you bastard " Kagome giggles " your so gullable " " WHY YOU " he opens the shower curtains  
  
" AHHHHHH " kagome screams 2 minutes later Inu yasha comes out rubbing his head " it was worth it " Inu yasha slams the door comeing out " my god she likes to tease " " Inu Yasha.....come here " she sets her self in a crouch position pointing her but at the door Inu come in " ahhhhh fool moon " he runs away, " ahhhhhhhhh " he stops in his room and locks it behind himself " wait a minute....man there was my chance....DAMN IT " kagome giggles " HA HA HA HA, you dumb ass " she dresses back up " Inu Yasha do you have a computer and internet " " yes i do " he yells " come into my room, he sets up a trap Kagome goes into Inu's room and is instantly tackled " hey kagome " he looks into kagome amber brown eyes and he slowly moves his face closer to hers, he presses his warm gentle lips against hers as he closes his eyes, he starts to take kagomes shirt off revealing her warm breasts, he starts to kiss from her neck and slowly down her chest " uh....Inu Yasha.....please dont take me " she pushes him off " so stop "  
  
_____________________________________  
  
i bet im pissing u guys off eh.....  
  
_____________________________________  
  
she stands up blushing, she puts her shirt back on still sweating from the heat " eh...um...Inu......" " Yes Kagome " " Can...you.....log me on the internet " anime fall to the ground " its DSL " " ok " she logs into Yahoo liquer_in_the_front_poker_in_the_rear: hey sango me: hey kagome liquer_in_the_front_poker_in_the_rear: that creep inu yasha just tried.....uh....raping me me:you wanted him to liquer_in_the_front_poker_in_the_rear:no i didn't me:* smiles, insert sinsister smile * you know you wanted him liquer_in_the_front_poker_in_the_rear:no i dint liquer_in_the_front_poker_in_the_rear: *eats the typo* liquer_in_the_front_poker_in_the_rear: gimme a sec i have a someone pming me rinsrapest: hello kagome, have you gotten it yet liquer_in_the_front_poker_in_the_rear: no i havn't rinsrapest: you'd better hurry  
  
~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" eh...kagome.....um do you wanna get drunk " " inu yasha....your impossible "  
  
" i know....ain't i " inu yasha closes his eyes and yawns.....soon after he falls asleep on the living room couch " he's cute when he is sleeping " she stands up and walks into her room locking it behind her makeing sure inu yasha wont be able to get in later on to try anything " well, i need sleep for tommorow " she lays down and starts to think of the posibility of her with Inu Yasha....she starts to think of his warm body on top of hers with a rythmitic motion rocking back and forth but she intterupts her thoughts " but i just met the guy.......but still " she starts to move her hand down her pajama pants, she soon hits the spot thats between her legs, she inserts a finger in pumping in and out, she soon finds her pleasure spot and inserts two fingers, she begins to moan quietly " mmmmm......ughhhhhhh " she inserts a third finger and then yells out waking Inu Yasha " must be my imagination " he falls back to sleep un aware of whats going on in kagomes room, she then stops before she has an....orgasm  
  
~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inu Yasha poors a bowl of cereal for himself and Kagome " hey kagome what is my imagination or where you um..... pleasureing your self last night her eyes widen in shame she quckly responds " ughhhh.....no " " okay its just that i heard something last night " " well i need to get dressed " she walks to her room and stares at her filthed pajamas that has a wet spot from her juices " mygod thats embarassing " she puts on a red and black blouse and a black skirt that goes to her knees, she steps out into the dining room " * whistles * hey kagome looking good, for whom may i ask "  
  
" well its for y....to try to get a date with a descent guy " she says shamefully knowing it was meant for him " nah im kidding i have to pick up sango and miroku at the air port " Inu Yasha leads her to the car " ok lets go " she gets into the car "  
  
Inu Yasha starts the car and opens the tunnel and he drives out " so kagome, how is kagomes personality " he corrects him self " strike that, how is SANGOS personality...yeah i cant even talk today "  
  
" she is cool and calm but she'll do almost anything to catch a bad-guy " " so she'll even sleep with em' " " yes, thats why she sent me, she wanted me to sleep with you to get to you, and your brother......he wanted me to kill you and retrieve the shikon no tama statue so that the world would be more safe, so that i will before i leave "  
  
" my brother...... he is the evil one, he wants the statue to make himself more powerful "  
  
" so you are not evil, besides all of the murders you comitted "  
  
" not evil at all " " well we are here " he parks in a lot and steps out of the car and so does kagome, he locks the door and walks in to the port " where do we wait for the passengers from japan " " over there miss  
  
inu and kagome walk over to the arrival port and look for sango and miroku, kagome instantly spots sango " HEY SANGO " sango sees her and tugs miroku to fallow her, she makes her way through the crowd and stands in front of kagome " hey kagome " sango says wile holding her bags, Miroku takes the bags for Sango Inu Yasha stares at Sangos chest " hmmmmmm " sango smacks him instantly  
  
~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Miroku drops Sangos bags " Sango Miroku, you'll have to stay in the room kagomes in and kagome you'll stay in my room, if theres no problem with it "  
  
kagome nods with joyfullness Miroku whispers into sangos ear " hey, we'll be together, so did you bring the condoms " sango nods kagome goes to the bedroom and removes her clothes and other items and moves them into Inu Yashas room " uh inu yasha do you have an extra bed that i can sleep on in your room " inu yasha shakes his head " no " " its already night, we need sleep " kagome lays on the couch thats in the living room and proceeds to sleep on it wile Inu Yasha sleeps in his room but Sango and Miroku are still awake Miroku is laying on top of sango kissing her passionately, he takes his shirt off and presses his lips against Sangos lips, he stands up and removes his pants and under garments wile Sango removers her shirt and pants and under garments, she lays there waiting for Mirokus love to proceed, he lays on top of her but doesn't have is manhood in her, he presses his lips against hers, he moves from her lips to her neck moveing down slowly, he eventually reaches her waist and proceeds further reaching her womanhood, he slides his tongue in moveing it around while sango moans and screams with the pillow over her mouth, Miroku starts nibbling on her womanhood lips, he stops and then inerts a finger in and makes a rythmitic motion going back and forth still doing that her kisses sango, he then inserts 2 fingers and stays with the rythem, finaly he reaches 3 fingers and starts to pump faster and faster until she has an orgasm, miroku moves his head down to her woman hood and sucks up all the juices, he inserts his tongue licking up any remaining juices, with that knowing he pleased her he inserts his manhood into her woman hood, he makes a motion going up and down pumping faster and faster with each passing moment, he reaches a climax and moisture from his shaft was squirt out into sango, he stops and lays on sangos breasts breathing hardly, and her breateing hardly " miroku......i didn't.....get....to....suck " she says tirely " im sorry...next time you will....get...the chance " he gets off and lays next to her  
  
~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inu Yasha wakes up early and walks over to kagome, he stares at her as she sleeps " she is so beutiful " he lays on top of her and wakes her " ehhh.....im sorry kagome " " its.....okay Inu Yasha " " there is something i wanna tell you kagome "  
  
" and whats that Inu Yasha " she bites her lips wondering if its bad news " well these past couple of days, well two any ways, iv'e noticed your beuty and...i just wanna let you know that and i know you probobly dont feel the same way but....i-i-i love you kagome" she puts her arms around him and presses her soft warm rose red lips against his, he looks into her beutiful loveing amber brown eyes, he thinks ' mygod shes beutifull '  
  
to be continued........  
  
buaaaahaaaahaaaaaaaa.........im so evil * insert sinsister smile * CLIFF HANGER......im so sorry, in the next one the heat will be on...wel maybe thats if you give me reviews REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW * walks around with a pikit sign * REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! ok so please gimme review love you lots ( well the girls really ) 


	3. Iruku, Deadly Assassin

I'm guessing people dont like my story to much, but im still going on with it. Because after this one im making a Inu/Sango lemon....oh yeah im sure you guy will like it even though kagome will be lost to ummmmm i dont know yet maybe Inu will get both of them, hows that for kick ass..... dum dum dum dummmmmmmmm  
  
I don't own any Inu Yasha characters ( except for Iruku my made up character ) , thats why they call it a fan fic, DUHHHHH.  
  
this one is gonna be lemony from the start so any one under 17 ( except for this 15 year old ) dont read okay okay okay....okay * smiles * ohhhhhh lemony fresh  
  
I'll be there Chapter 3: Iruku, the deadly assassin  
  
Inu Yasha wakes up early and walks over to kagome, he stares at her as she sleeps " she is so beutiful " he lays on top of her and wakes her " ehhh.....im sorry kagome " " its.....okay Inu Yasha " " there is something i wanna tell you kagome "  
  
" and whats that Inu Yasha " she bites her lips wondering if its bad news " well these past couple of days, well two any ways, iv'e noticed your beuty and...i just wanna let you know that and i know you probobly dont feel the same way but....i-i-i love you kagome" she puts her arms around him and presses her soft warm rose red lips against his, he looks into her beutiful loveing amber brown eyes, he thinks ' mygod shes beutifull '  
  
" Inu Yasha do you wish to take my..eh.....me away " she whispers into his ears  
  
" Kagome.....why do you ask " he nibbles her ear  
  
" i can see your afectionate about me and we just met, but i want you so much, I WANT YOU INSIDE ME "  
  
____________________________  
  
yes i know it sounded lame  
  
yes i know it was rushed.....SO DONT COMPLAIN  
  
___________________________  
  
Inu Yasha's eyes open wide " um kagome..did you drink anything"  
  
" hai....i had my share......inu yasha "  
  
" feh....no wonder......heres your clothes now get dressed " he tosses her the clothes that she shed before going to sleep " you expect me to take you viginity away wile your drunk, the only way i will is if you ask....WILE YOUR SOBER DAMN IT " he goes to his kitchen and brakes a couple of eggs open, he pours em in a cup and goes back to the living room " here kagome drink this she takes a sip of the prarie oyster " bluch.....what is this " she spits it out " just drink it damn it, he holds her head back and forces it down her throat " SWALLOW!!! " inu yells, she does so, Inu goes back to his room nad lays down, " saturday morning cartoons are on, this would go great with a bowl a cereal ", he walks out of his room and passes the living room entering the kitchen, he gets a bowl and his favorite cereal ( well mine ) FRUIT LOOPS, he gets the milk out of the frisge, he pours the cereal into the bowl and then the milk, he gets a spoon out of the silverware droor, he enters the living and sees kagome on the couch " she fell asleep again " he walks into his room and sits on the bed, he clicks the tv on " HEY ITS ULTIMATE MUSCLE " he hums the song " ul-ti-mate muscle ul-ti-mate muscle " he takes a scoop of the cereal  
  
~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" from12:00 a.m. to 12:00 p.m., my your amazing Miroku " he stops moving up and down gasping for air " and you to sango " he lays on her chest stlll breathing hard, sango looks down seeing blood on her stomach " mygod miroku, you made me bleed " he looks down " i guess i have..but i was to busy pleasuring you " she grabs a towel from her bag and wipes the blood away " im getting dressed and seeing if kagome and inu yasha have done any thing * insert sinister smile * " she puts on a pair of pants, she sits down " mygod im hurting " she stands up any ways and leaves th room to find kagome still sleeping " KAGOME WAKE UP " kagome instantly wakes up " WHAT " " did you and inu yasha....um..do it "  
  
she cries a little " he wouldn't take me.....im still a virgin...i dont know why " " SHE WAS DRUNK SANGO " inu yasha yells from his room sango walks over to inu yasha " please take her, she is still a virgin...she wants to be taken, and i think she wants you to take her virginity away "  
  
" i would but she was drunk and i wouldn't lower my standards to do it with a drunk "  
  
" try to think about soon inu yasha "  
  
" hai....i think i might " inu yasha forces sango out of his room " mygod these people are crazy i mean WE JUST MET and then again i do like kagome...and that sango shes nice looking * insert sinister smile * " he walks back to his bed and takes a seat on the edge, he turns the tv back on " ul-ti-mate-muscle "  
  
~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~  
  
RING RING RINGsango picks up the phone " hello "  
  
" hello sango, there is something i need you to do wile your there ok "  
  
" yes and that is " she replies  
  
" a man named Iruku is there in France or where ever you are, and i want you catch him for me ok " the man hangs up before sango can give a remark  
  
" damn it " she says " MIROKU, KAGOME, WE GOT A MISSION, oh miroku your right there, KAGOME!!! "  
  
kagome runs in from the living room " what is it " " we have to catch some guy named iruku "  
  
' iruku....iruku....sounds familiar ' miroku ponders in his mind  
  
" time to go...MIROKU "  
  
" huh what " he walks up to sango " we should go before Inu Yasha finds out " with that Kagome Miroku and Sango leave inus place  
  
~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~  
  
meanwhile at the crimescene  
  
" hah...you'll never catch me you pigs " he draws his big magnum and loads a bullet into it " with this one bullet i will kill 5 of you cops " he pulls the trigger to the gun, the bullet comes out of the barrel flyeing through the wind, it hits the first cop and then ricachets off a metal sheet and flies at another cop going straight through his head and through 3 more cops " i told you " he draws his sword, mako, he stabs it through 1 cop and blasts a bullet through his groin " feh......not even a challenge " Kagome Miroku and Sango arrive at the bank where Iruku currently is  
  
" HEY JACK-ASS!!! " Iruku steps back and turns around " you refering to me eh, kagome " in shock she replies " h-h-how do you know m-my n-name "  
  
" lord sesshoumaru sent me to kill you " he aims his gun at her and pulls the trigger, before the bullet kills her Inu Yasha catches the bullet " trying to kill little kagome..eh Iruku " he pulls back his fist thrusts it foward and pelts iruku in the face makeing him fly back " feh...... you think you can take me Inu Yasha well just think again " Iruku jumps at Inu Yasha and thrusts his sword into his shoulder, Inu Yasha takes the sword by the handle and pulls it out, blood drips from his shoulder " IRUKU........WHERE HAVE YOU GONE!!! " iruku dissapears after he thrusted the sword into inus arm " that bastard....are you alright Inu Yasha.... "  
  
" just take me back to the house and dont you ever take him on ever again....do you understand Kagome " he walks up to his car that kagome took " now lets go "  
  
kagome sits in the drivers seat and turns the key starting the car, they drive off " thanks inu yasha...for saving me "  
  
" no prob. " inu finally notices something different " hey we left Sango and Miroku back here "  
  
kagome looks at Inu " i know that inu.... this time your going to take my virginity away..you will fuck me " Inu stares back "eh....uh...... kagome we just met 3 days ago " kagome turns sharply and parks into the tunnel " YOU LEFT THE TUNNEL OPEN KAGOME "  
  
kagome exits the car and walks into the living room, she sits down and waits for Inu to join her " when i said that earlier i was just kidding....all we're gonna do is watch a movie " she opens a bottle of champagn poors some into a glass " kagome....where is my glass...oh i get it " she turns a candle * clap clap * the lights turn off " ok lets watch some movies " she flips over to a movie channel that has " the ring " on it " ohhhhh the ring " she cuddles up to inu yasha and takes a sip of the chamapagn and then hands it to inu  
  
~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" well Sango they left us "  
  
" she did it on purpose to get to inu yasha and you know do it "  
  
they walk back to a hotel and get a room " well, we got ourselves a room " they open the door to the room and find it occupied " oh sorry miss "  
  
" my name is kikyou and you are gonna be my hostages " some one with a bat come up behind them and knock em out " buwa ha ha ha ha ha " kikyou and her lacky pick them up and carry them out of the room, " we got em domone, lets go back to our apartment " they leave the hotel and all of the sudden dissapear into a hole in the ground and end up to an underground apartment much similar to inu's underground lair thats under his house " now we have to lure inu and that stupid bitch kagome here "  
  
~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~  
  
" it's 11:30 p.m. kagome, we've been watching movies for like 5 hours, hey would you look at that my wound is healed already " just as he stands up kagome pulls him right back down " look inu, porn is comeing on " suddenly he stops struggling and stares at the tv " ouuuuuuu.....porn " kagome slowly puts her hand down inu's pants, she grabs his member, she thinks ' mygod he's huge when he's aroused....mygosh he might be wanting love right now ' she slowly starts to pump at a beat going up and down, her cheaks turn red ( bet you guys are gonna know how this one is gonna end ) Inu stops watching the tv and notices kagome is jerking his shaft " kagome? " he looks at her as she slowly moves with the motion of her hand " eh....Kagome? " he suddenly moans " don't stop " kagome uses her other hand to pull his pants off, she keeps on jerking at his member, she keeps up with the beat but she goes faster and squeezes it harder he suddenly yells " AHHHHHHHH......... " she goes harder an faster, then she stops, she slowly moves her head down and engulfs his manhood with her mouth, she moves up and down " oh....kagome " she stops and lifts her head and then puts her hand back on his shaft and she starts to move it up and down harder and harder, he finaly reaches his climax and his seed is spurt all out on kagome, she licks every single drip off of her mouth, she stands up " wow, lots of cum inu " she lays down on her back and spreads her legs allowing inu yasha to get into her woman hood, he lifts his finger and inserts it into kagomes vegina, he moves his finger up and down going faster and faster, " INU...ugh....uhhhh * moan *....Inu Yasha " inu inserts 1 more finger and he starts to pump faster and faster " INU YASHA I CAN'T HOLD IT " she reaches her climax and juices start dripping from her women hood, inu yasha moves his head to her woman hood, he starts to lick it up, he stops and then he posotions himself on top of her and he inserts his manhood into her womanhood, " OH....INU YASHA " he starts moving up and down slow and soft trieng not to ruin her since she was still a virgin, " its okay inu yasha, go faster and harder " he answers her request by moving faster and harder " cum in me inu " he starts moving faster and faster, he reaches his climax, he cums in kagome " oh * gasp * kagome * gasp * "  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
nice way to end a chapter eh..... and my next story * yes story * is gonna make all you people who like inu and sango pairings are gonna be happy......SO NOW REVIEW MY STORY DAMN IT...and i love you all * only the girls *  
  
sincerely, me 


End file.
